Lola Lombardi
Lola Lombardi is a student at Dixmor Academy, and the female member of the Greasers gang. She is Johnny Vincent's girlfriend, but has cheated on him multiple times by having flings with Gord Vendome, and Chad Morris of the Preppies gang, and a Nerd named Algernon Papadopoulos. Character description Lola is the only female member of the greasers. She has auburn hair that is in a bob cut and has brown eyes. She never wears the school uniform. Instead, she wears tight leather pants, a light pink belly shirt, a black leather jacket that has leopard print on the inside, and a pair of white shoes with pink socks. In the winter, she replaces the belly shirt with a sweater of the same colour, adds a red scarf, a pair of black gloves, and switches from the whit shoes to black high-heeled boots. At night, she can be seen wearing yellow pyjamas in the girls' dorm. She is considered by many students to be manipulative and promiscuous, popular terms of description for her being a 'slut' or 'tramp'. Lola considers herself to be 'hot', and complains that others don't know how hard it is to be hot. On the side of her left calf, she has a tattoo of a cherry, like the Townie Zoe Taylor. Lola has a rivalry with Pinky Gauthier, and the two are hostile to each other upon seeing each other. She also has a rivalry with Mandy Wiles, who she considers a bitch. It is slightly hinted that Lola has a nihilistic view of the world, and her personality is merely a reaction. However, Lefty Mancini claims that she told him she wanted to join a nunnery upon graduation. Role in game Lola is first seen during chapter 1, where she accompanies Johnny Vincent and watches Jimmy Hopkins' fight against Russell Northtrop. She's also seen once in chapter 2, waiting in line for the movies with Gord Vendome. After Jimmy steals Gord's bike causing him to give chase, Lola leaves in a huff. Jimmy first crosses Lola's path when Johnny, who suspects her of cheating on him with Gord, hires Jimmy to follow her and take pictures of proof. Getting caught does not slow Lola down, as she flirts with the Greek nerd Algernon Papadopoulos so he'll do her homework and Chad Morris so he'll buy her stuff. Lola then begins stirring up trouble between Johnny and Jimmy, first provoking them into a bike race which Jimmy wins and then convincing Jimmy to raid the greasers' hideout in an abandoned building to get her personal belongings back. She then lets Jimmy know about the rumble between the Greasers and the Preppies and lambastes him for not participating in it. After beating up Johnny and taking over the greasers gang, Jimmy breaks off with Lola, telling Johnny to "keep that slut for himself". However, he can still kiss her if the player chooses to. Later in the game, while Johnny is incarcerated, Lola asks people his whereabouts even though she tells Jimmy and Norton Williams that she and Johnny have "split up." Her mood switches rapidly from tears and grief to catty viciousness. Quotes Trivia *Oliva Carezzo makes a reference to Lola in Mafia III. Category:Characters Category:Bully Category:Perverts Category:Antagonists Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Christians Category:Americans Category:Italians Category:Liars